ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange New Worlds
(hardcover) (paperback) | Pages = 384 | Year = Various | Stardate = Various | ISBN = 0671014463 (paperback) (Kindle) }} All-new ''Star Trek adventures – by the fans for the fans!'' Pocket Books held a contest of amateur writers and have chosen eighteen of those stories to publish in what became an annual contest. Some of the writers went on to write other Star Trek stories. Summary ;From the book jacket :Here's what you, the fans, have demanded for decades! An anthology featuring [[TOS|original ''Star Trek]], Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and Star Trek: Voyager stories written by Star Trek fans, for Star Trek fans.'' :After a lengthy competition that drew thousands of submissions; these astounding stories, written exclusively by brand-new authors, were selected for their originality and style. :These eighteen fantastic tales rocket across the length and breadth of Federation time and space, from when Captain Kirk explored the galaxy on the first Starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]], through Captain Picard's , and Captain Sisko's Deep Space Nine to Captain Janeway's , with many fascinating stops along the way.'' :This all-new volume contains stories by: Landon Cary Dalton, Phaedra M. Weldon, Keith L. Davis, Dayton Ward, Dylan Otto Krider, Jerry M. Wolfe, Peg Robinson, Kathy Oltion, Bobbie Benton Hull, Alara Rogers, Franklin Thatcher, Christina F. York, Vince Bonasso, Patrick Cumby, J.A. Rosales, jaQ Andrews, Jackee C., and Craig D.B. Patton. :Find out what happens in the ''Star Trek universe when fans – like you – take the helm!'' Contents *Introduction by Dean Wesley Smith. ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' * "A Private Anecdote" by Landon Cary Dalton (grand prize winner) * "The Lights in the Sky" by Phaedra M. Weldon (third prize winner) * "The Last Tribble" by Keith L. Davis * "Reflections" by Dayton Ward ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * "What Went Through Data's Mind 0.68 Seconds Before the Satellite Hit" by Dylan Otto Krider * "The Naked Truth" by Jerry M. Wolfe * "The First" by Peg Robinson * "See Spot Run" by Kathy Oltion * "Together Again, for the First Time" by Bobbie Benton Hull * "Civil Disobedience" by Alara Rogers * "Of Cabbages and Kings" by Franklin Thatcher (second prize winner) ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' * "Life's Lessons" by Christina F. York * "Where I Fell Before My Enemy" by Vince Bonasso ''Star Trek: Voyager'' * "Good Night, Voyager" by Patrick Cumby * "Ambassador at Large" by J.A. Rosales * "Fiction" by jaQ Andrews * "I, Voyager" by Jackee C. * "Monthuglu" by Craig D.B. Patten Speculations * "The Man Who Sold the Sky" by John J. Ordover * "The Girl Who Controlled Gene Kelly's Feet" by Paula M. Block Afterword *by John J. Ordover and Paula M. Block Background Information * The paperback reprint of this collection contained Chapter Six of the serialized novel Starfleet: Year One. Its appearance here was a last-minute change, following delays to the pair of novels originally planned to carry the chapter. Editor John Ordover made an offer to ship out the chapter to anyone angered by the resultant need to repurchase the SNW volumes specifically for Starfleet: Year One. External link * |next = Strange New Worlds II }} Strange New Worlds 01